


Alley Cats

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Meet me outside in ten minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Written straight into LJ before going to work with kids screaming and my tummy rumbling because I just re-read my [RPS birthday fic](http://www.livejournal.com/users/evilmaniclaugh/100843.html) written by [](http://evilmaniclaugh.livejournal.com/profile)[**evilmaniclaugh**](http://evilmaniclaugh.livejournal.com/) and got a bit carried away.

"Meet me outside in ten minutes."

He stands staring at the phone in his hand like it can give him answers. One minute, two minutes and then he's running into the next restroom for a last minute check and wash. Searches his pockets for those sweet little pills but then he puts them back. He doesn't need them. Stares into the mirror, seeing his own desperation painted upon his face. Checking his watch. Shit!

Walking as briskly as he can, ignoring yells of "You're on in an hour" and "What's the hurry? Where're you going?". Down the stairs tap-tap-tap until he's finally there. His hand rests on the handle, shaking slightly, then with a determination he doesn't feel he pushes it down and the door is opening. The alley is empty and he feels the disappointment and shame swallow him until he thinks he might have to throw up. Until he hears a rustle and there Dave is, stepping out from a dumpster, cigarette in his hand, smoke trickling out of his nostrils.

"You came."

He nods because there are no words to answer that. Like he wouldn't have? Like he hadn't been waiting and hoping and fucking praying for this since forever? They stare at each other and the darkness in Dave's eyes is so intense that he thinks he might just burst out of his tight jeans. Dave throws down the rest of the cigarette and grinds it to the ground, tiny sparkles of fire fizzling on the dirty concrete. He purses his lips and blows out the reminding smoke from deep within his lunges.

"I didn't know you sm..."

The lips pressing against his are hot and hard and when he parts his own his mouth is filled with a nicotine tasting tongue sweeping around, licking his teeth, pushing against his own tongue that seems to be frozen. There are hands on his hips, pulling him closer and he only resists for one very short second before yielding, feeling each muscle, each bone grinding into his. He takes one step forward and there it is, pushing into his stomach like it wants to drill a hole into him. Like a goddamn snake gnawing its way inside him.

"Fuck, I want you. You've been driving me mad, you know. All those smug little smiles and that little-boy-lost look. You're a player, aren't you Jimmy? Playing with me, wounding me up until all I can think of is you, your mouth, your eyes, your tight ass."

"Not... not playing." He's panting, gasping for breath or maybe just some sanity because he's sure he must be going mad. "Wanted you."

"Yeah?" David is licking his neck, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his jeans and fuck! He's in. Warm hands gripping his cock, squeezing it, pulling it, killing him with need. "Wanted me. Yeah, you do. So fucking hard for me."

"Oh god! Jesus, Dave!" He's bucking and moaning and when one big hand slips down the backside he pulls Dave down for a kiss, filling it with all the desperation and need he's been feeling for the last 7 damn years. Pushing his tongue into Dave's mouth in harmony with Dave's finger pushing into his ass. Glad he made that stop at the restroom, slicking himself up.

"Oh you little slut. All ready for me? You wanted me that bad?"

"Shit, you know I did... do. God, Dave, just fuck me already."

Not the romantic scene he's pictured in his lonely wanking sessions in his trailer. Nothing slow or sweet about it when Dave turns him around and pushes him against the wall before yanking his pants down. "Want this?" "Yes!" "Want me to fuck you right here?" "Yes! Dave, please!"

And he's being staked into the wall, his ass burning with the invasion, his head swimming with it all. His arms are trembling, pushing against every thrust. Hard, hard, again and again until he feels like he's going to crumble under the strain. Dave is gripping his hips and fucking him like a damn stallion. Long hard strokes, filling him up, making him want more, need more. Then a hand sneaks around to his front and sweet Jesus, yes! He pushes into the tight fist then back against the hard body pressing into his. Every fibre of his being possessed and own by the man behind him.

Dave's grunting and James is pretty sure he's whimpering and if the whole damn set doesn't know by now what they're doing they must be deaf. But he doesn't care, is too damn high on sex and Dave to give a fuck so instead he lets his head fall back and Dave pulls him closer, kissing him at an impossible angle while they fuck and fuck and fuck and...

With a muffled howl he comes, spurting thick white liquid onto the wall and the ground and all over Dave's hand. In a daze he feels Dave stiffening and then he's thrusting even harder and he feels his ass fill up. Somewhere deep inside his brain he worries about them not using a condom but right now he's too damn happy to let it bother him.

They stand still, breathing heavily and then Dave moves and his cock slips out. Come trickles down James's thigh and he sweeps it up with his fingers and smears it on the wall, mixing it with his own. Dave chuckles and he can't help smiling himself. Slowly he turns around, not sure what he will find but Dave is tucking himself in, a look of satisfaction on his face. For a moment James falters, wondering where this leaves them now. Because even if he has the biggest crush on Dave, to Dave he might just be a way to spend a boring afternoon.

"You're a good fuck, Jimmy."

And his heart goes dark.

He looks away, pulling up his pants and tucking in his t-shirt. Guess that's it then. He wants to curl up and cry, banging his own head against the dirty wall for his stupidity. So stupid. So damn fucking stu...

There are hot lips on his again but this time they're soft and sweet and he closes his eyes, lost in what he's wanted for so damn long. When they pull away he opens his eyes, staring right into dark ones.

"Come over to my place tonight after we're done. Please?"

And with that the whole world goes bright again.

fin


End file.
